Eternal Love
by xoxodovelove
Summary: Klaus believed he lost his true love Caroline many times through out the years. However, she would always survive. This is their story, of many journeys that they have gone through. Klaus/Caroline


Mystic Falls, 1000

The sun had just began rising above the trees the time that Caroline Forbes opened her deep ocean blue eyes that day. The little eight year old girl climbed out of her bed that was too large for her. She raised her arms in the air, clasping them together as she leaned to the right, then the left, stretching her stiff body. She lowered her arms and let out a soft sigh as she walked across her small room. She placed on her red velvet gown that went to the floor. It was detailed with golden rope along the waist and bottom. Though this wasn't her favorite gown, it would have to do for now, Niklaus Mikaelson had ripped it nearly in half as he decided that she was the target in a game he called 'tag'. The simple game consisted of running up to someone and tapping their arm calling 'tag, your it.' In Nik's attempt to escape, he stepped on her dress. Caroline moved towards him and he ripped her dress. She was absolutely furious, he apologized numerous times before picking her up, placing her over his shoulder and carrying her back home. Caroline shook her head at the memory from a few months ago, she let her blonde hair down in its regular loose curls. She sighed and slowly walked out of her room.

As Caroline looked around the small, dull looking cottage, she found absolute silence. She had expected a breakfast of some sort from her mother, though she knew better than to believe such a silly thing. Her mother hadn't been around as much since her father passed away. She kept busy by not ever being at home, and trying her best to be more involved within the town. Her becoming more involved with the town consisted of her drinking, and being a pest to the other residents. Caroline believed that she just didn't want to be around her daughter. She was absolutely puzzled by this, she had no idea that any mother wouldn't want to be around their daughter. Caroline walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, cutting off a piece of bread for her to snack on. She walked into the adjoining room, what she called her sewing room. Her mother had started on a new dress for her, though she never finished it. Caroline was trying her best to finish her own dress, but it was taking much longer than she had wanted too. Each day she poked herself with the needle numerous times, then got frustrated and walked away from the sewing room. She began sewing her her teal dress once more. The material was a lot lighter than the one that she wore. Her red dress had always been a winter dress since it was so heavy. So far she had the bodice complete with a silver rope. Today she would hopefully finish the skirt.

Just as she placed the teal thread through the small hole in the needle, she heard her name being called loudly from the door to her home. "Caroline!" It was Niklaus. He began banging on the wooden door, as if she were sleeping and he was determined to wake her up. She jumped, causing the needle to go into the air and drop out of her hands reach, pricking her thigh. She let out a scream in pain. She tossed the thread to the side and puled the small pin out of her thigh. She heard him rush into the room. "What's wrong?" The thirteen year olds dark blue eyes were full of fear. Caroline looked up at Nik as she placed the pin back in the holder and closed it shut. She glared at him and stood up.

"You ruined my concentration! Have you ever tried threading a needle?" She scolded him. He smirked and let out a small chuckle. She subconsciously placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Lately, he was doing something too her that she had never felt before. When she saw him, she would get butterflies in her stomach, A feeling that she was growing to love. He was also beginning to push her buttons a little bit more, and she loved it. Simply put, Caroline was attracted to him, in the way that her mother had been to her father. She wanted to spend more and more time with him, though she knew her mother and his parents would forbid it. Caroline didn't even know if he felt the same with her, as she did with him. She simply hoped that he did. When he gave her a smile, she felt all of her worries slowly melt away.

"I was going to see if you wanted to come to the river with Rebekah and I?" He asked her. Caroline smiled brightly. She placed the parts of her dress on the chair behind her and walked over to him. He looked at her with a smile. "Shall we go?" He offered. Caroline nodded her head, following behind him as he made his way towards the door of her home. He opened it for her, and shut it after he walked outside. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. Not a cloud in sight. Caroline absolutely loved the weather, it made everything much happier for her. She kept glancing over at Nik slyly, she wanted to say something to him, anything though she was afraid of what would come out. Finally she found the courage to say something to him.

"How is Henrik doing?" She asked him, though it wasn't her best question it would give them something to talk about. Niklaus smiled, then shook his head. His blue eyes were full of mischief. She nervously gave him a smile in return.

"He is alright, he cries a lot but what do you expect from a baby?" He said, Caroline nodded. He did have a point. He hasn't been too excited that there was going to be another baby in the family. He said that Kol was enough of a pain and he didn't want anymore siblings. Though Caroline agreed with him completely. Though Kol was a year older than her, he was annoying as ever, always wanting to mess around with her. Nik was always the one to tell him to stop picking on her. Rebekah called it puppy love, Caroline rolled her eyes at the thought of being with him.

"You will grow to love him." Caroline said with a smile. Nik nodded his head. A few minutes later the two ended up at his house. The home was similar to Caroline's it was a simple wooden home, though the Mikaelson's was bigger since they had more children. He walked inside of his home and Caroline politely waited outside. Within seconds she could hear the loud voice of Mr. Mikaelson screaming at his son. Klaus walked backwards outside of the home, doing his best to escape his father but it was no use.

"How dare you? I believe I told you to clean the barn however, it is not clean." He yelled. Caroline's eyes went wide. "I see you have other thing on your mind than your fathers wishes." He looked at her. As much as she wanted to stand up for Nik, she knew that she couldn't. He would harm her even worse than he did to his own son. Nik opened his mouth to speak but Mikael's hand came hard down on his sons cheek. Caroline closed her eyes and waited for his punishment to be over. Once the threats and the sound of hitting stopped, Mikael walked away leaving Nik standing there, looking alone. Caroline uncovered her eyes and looked at the broken male in front of her. Her heart broke. She took him by the hand and led him back to her home. She opened the door of her home and sat him down in the kitchen.

"What on earth are you doing?" Niklaus asked her. She knew by his tone of voice that he didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. But she wasn't going to let that get to her. She instructed him to sit in the chair in the kitchen. She had gotten a cloth and began tending to the cut above his eye. He flinched then softened when he realized how soothing it was. He smiled up at her.

* * *

Mystic Falls, 1010

Caroline sat on her bed with a bloodied Niklaus sitting next to her. Him and Elijah had playing outside with their new swords with her and Rebekah watching. They were playing a harmless game, and Caroline thought that Nik was showing off to impress her. But she knew that wasn't the case. Everything was fine until Mikael showed up. He made a fool of Niklaus. She wanted nothing more than to challenge Mikael at fighting even though she knew she would loose. This wouldn't happen that often, but when it did Rebekah always told her that Mikael was trying to make him not look appealing to he, but she didn't care, she was in love with him though he loved Tatia. It killed her to see him with her, but there was nothing she could do. As much as she tried to imply her feelings towards him. Nothing worked. But as usual, here she was when Mikael harmed Nikbadly, Caroline was trying to fix him. She raised the cloth to his eyebrow and held the cool cloth there. He flinched and relaxed at the cool touch. His glance was down, as if he was ashamed of what had just happened. She frowned and began to think of something to get his mind off of the battle. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" She asked him, he shrugged.

"I told Henrik that I would take him to see the wolves." Caroline stopped what she was doing as soon as she heard his words. She looked up at him, worry filled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asked absolutely outraged. "How could you be so entirely stupid." He watched her as she lectured him. By his facial expressions, she knew how amused he was. She slapped his shoulder playfully, "Im telling you the truth, I worry about you."

"I know, but I promised him." Nik stated.

"Fine, though I am highly not advising it." She said and looked down at him as he smirked.

"Alright love," He responded as if wanting her to stop talking, she did. "Am I all done here?" He asked. She nodded. Nik stood up and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." With that he left her home. Caroline turned and sat in the chair where he had just been. She sighed, how she wished she could figure out what was going on in his head. The only thing she could do was hope and pray that he would listen to her.

The next morning Caroline awoke to a loud banging on her door. "Caroline!" It was Rebekah. "I know your there!" Her voice was full of panic, and her words were laced in sorrow. Caroline shot out of bed and got dressed as quickly as she could. Since her mother was no longer around Caroline only knew that something had to be serious to be waking her up this early, though she didn't have her mother to wake her up early, she had lost all track of time in the mornings. Caroline answered the door in her emerald green gown and saw the horrified look on her best friends face. "Henrik-" Was all Rebekah could get out. Caroline took off at a full sprint towards her friends home, knowing that her friend was close behind. There she saw the family huddled around a lifeless Henrik, Nik was off by himself. His legs were pulled to his chest, She knelt down beside him and hugged him close to her. He kept mumbling to himself.

"He can't be dead, it's all my fault. I should have listened to you." He repeated as she hushed his words. She tightened her grip on him, doing her best to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Nik. It will be alright." She whispered quietly in his ear. He nodded his head slightly and leaned into her embrace. For a second she swore him whisper.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." But the moment was gone.

"Niklaus!" She heard Tatia shout loudly. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, ignoring Caroline and pushing her out of the way. She looked at Tatia with a glare on her face. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Caroline!" She heard Kol call. She stopped and felt his embrace. Though Kol was a true example of a torturous big brother to her, she loved him and his family like her own. She hugged him back. Though she had leave to give them peace, it was family time and it brought her back to when her mother passed. Rebekah looked at her as she hugged Elijah, Caroline gave her a nod and turned to walk away. As she began the short journey back to her home memories of when she was younger with Henrik filled her mind. But not only that, memories of her father and mother as well.

The next night, Caroline was beginning to grow tired. She had been knitting a blanket that she could give to the Mikaelson's for their loss. Though she didn't want too, she had been giving them their space for the past few days. She wanted to be their for her friends, specifically Nik but Tatia was in the way. Caroline found it hard to be around Tatia when all she wanted to do was punch her. She got up from her chair as she heard a knock on the main door to her house. She tilted her head to the side and walked over to the door. She looked through a little crack and saw Kol standing in the doorway. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. She had no idea what he was doing out here so late, and why he was at her home. Caroline shrugged and opened the door. "Come on in." She said. He smiled and walked into the room.

"Thank you darling, I want to try something." He said with a devilish look on his face. She looked at him with a curious look on her face. In a flash, he rushed over to her and bit into his wrist. He held his wrist to her lips. Caroline closed her mouth as tightly as she could, thoughts she couldn't breath and opened her mouth, allowing his blood to enter her system. He smirked and pulled his wrist away. Caroline began gasping for breath.

Within seconds, Rebekah and Klaus were standing at the door, both of them were trying to get into her home, though neither of them could. Kol grabbed Caroline by the waist and pulled her close to him. She was doing her best to escape from his grasp, though he was too strong, even though she thrashed around. "You know, I didn't want to turn, I didn't want to feed." Kol stated.

"Let her go!" Nik growled at his younger brother.

"I didn't, then you made me. Telling me that I would feel ten times stronger and better. That you couldn't live without your family. Then, you killed our mother. Well then, I'm taking away the person you love most in this world." Without another word, Kol took Caroline's head between his hands and snapped her neck.

Caroline's world went black.

* * *

Hey guys!

Here is another new story of mine! I hope you enjoyed it.

So some things are different, like they know that Klaus killed their mother.

and Caroline lived with them way back in the day!

I sadly dont own anything

Make my day and Please Review!


End file.
